Umbreon
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Dämonologie | Vorname = Umbreon | Nachname = Lunaris | Geburt = unbekannt / wahrscheinlich Menethil | Alter = unbekannt / zu Lebzeiten schon sehr alt | Zugehörigkeit = Schattenwacht | Größe = ca. 1,80m | Gewicht = ca. 50kg | Haarfarbe = keine Haare | Augenfarbe = gelb glühend | Besonderheiten = mies gelaunt | Gesinnung = Neutral Böse }} Charakter-Allgemeines Umbreon gilt als kalt, berechnend und scheint alles Lebende zu verabscheuen. Das Einzige was ihn voran zu treiben scheint ist seine schier unermessliche Gier nach Macht und Einfluss, was ihn auch vor langer Zeit dazu brachte sich Alviâs Vagnar von Greifenstein anzuschließen. Er ist ein sehr stiller und nachdenklicher Untoter, der sehr darauf bedacht ist aus allem seinen Vorteil zu ziehen, auch wenn dies bedeutet Verbündete, Anhänger, selbst Vorgesetzte zu opfern. Charaktergeschichte "Des Morgens geht der Mond unter; doch an jedem Abend erhebt er sich erneut." Umbreon Lunaris Die Geschichte eines gefallenen Magiers, der in den Schatten die wahre Macht gefunden hat. Setzt euch, nehmt euch einen Krug Met und macht es euch bequem, denn dies könnte ein wenig länger dauern... Also, alles begann vor vielen Jahren, als ich noch ein junger Novize der Magier von Dalaran war. Dalaran war schon immer meine Heimat, solange ich denken kann. Ich wurde als Findelkind ausgesetzt und die Magier zogen mich auf. Mit 12 Jahren bemerkten sie, dass ich eine starke magische Aura besaß. Sie beobachteten mich über einen längeren Zeitraum... Wenn mich die anderen Kinder aus den Dorfern der Umgebebung mal wieder ärgerten konnte es durchaus passieren, dass ihre Hosen Feuer fingen oder ich sie in einen Eisblock sperrte. All dies tat ich nicht bewusst. Ich war nur so unglaublich wütend auf sie, dass sich meine gesammelte magische Energie in einem Schlag entlud. Auch wenn es unüblich war bildeten mich die Magier aus, damit ich mit meinen Kräften keinen mehr schaden könne. Pah, diese Stümper...! Ich lernte alles, was mir beigebracht wurde; und ich lernte verdammt schnell. Ich wollte alles wissen, jeden Spruch, jedes Ritual und jedes magische Artefakt. Doch wenn sie mir etwas über Mitgefühl und Nächstenliebe beibringen wollten bissen sie sich die Zähne aus. Ich sagte zwar, dass ich ihre Ansichten teilte und alles tun würde was sie mir sagten, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte ich nur noch mehr Macht. Mehr Macht um alle, die mich nicht ausreichend respektierten zu vernichten. Nach vielen Jahren (ich hatte bereits mehr als 50 Sommer hinter mir) entdeckte ich im hinteren Teil der Großen Bibliothek ein uraltes verstaubtes Buch; es war in einem eigenartigen Leder gebunden (es war gegerbte menschliche Haut). In dem Buch standen in blutroten Lettern alte Runen und Zeichen. Durch meine exzellenten Studien war es für mich ein Leichtes das Geschriebene zu entziffern und ich erkannte, dass ich mit diesem Buch den Schlüssel zur Erfüllung all meiner Wünsche in den Händen hielt. Ich stahl es aus der Bibliothek und schloss mich für einige Tage in mein Studierzimmer ein. Eines Nachts, der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel, führte ich ein Ritual zur Beschwörung eines Dämons durch. Diese Art der Magie war bei den Magiern von Dalaran strengstens verboten und würde mit der sofortigen Exekution geahndet. Doch ich war mir sicher, dass dies niemals jemand entdecken würde. Vorbereitet mit einem Bannkreis, schwarzen Kerzen und weiteren magischen Relikten begann ich die Anrufung. Doch nichts geschah... Ich war enttäuscht; sollten all meine Studien umsonst gewesen sein? Würde ich nie die Macht erhalten, die ich benötigte? Aus einer dunklen Ecke des Raums hörte ich ein wütendes Fauchen, wie das einer Katze und zwei glühende Augen in der Dunkelheit. Ich erschrak und wich zurück. Da trat aus den Schatten der Ecke ein Imp, ein kleiner dämonischer Wichtel. Ich hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft. Er kam auf mich zu und sprach: "Excaris seras kular zerach Rulnar." Da ich mich auch mit dämonischer Sprache befasst hatte konnte ich verstehen was er sagte: "Ich bin euer Diener Rulnar" Ich war meinem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen, da wurde just in diesem Moment die Tür aufgebrochen und mein alter Lehrmeister Karl Kristallglanz und zwei weitere seiner Schüler traten ein. Seine Augen glühten voll Zorn und Verzweiflung: "Ich habe dich aufgezogen wie meinen Sohn, habe dir alles beigebracht und dich immer vor der Dämonenmagie gewarnt. Und wie dankst du es mir? Du ignorierst meine Warnungen und lässt dich mit den Schatten ein und besudelst diese Akademie. Für dieses Verbrechen kann es nur den Tod geben." Ich lachte ihn aus: "Du siehst hier wahre Macht; die Macht über Dämonen, der du nichts entgegen zu setzen hast. Und ich habe noch weitere schöne Sachen in diesem Buch gefunden." Karl schnippste mit den Fingern und er und seine Schüler stürzten sich mit ihren Feuer- und Eiszaubern auf mich. Ich verteidigte mich mit einem mächtigen Magieschild und schleuderte ihnen Schattengeschosse entgegen. Der Kampf dauerte lange, verdammt lange. Keiner wollte auch nur ein Stück nachgeben. Nach geraumer Zeit waren wir alle schwer verwundet und geschwächt. Mein ehemaliger Meister sammelte seine letzten Kräfte um mich entgültig zu vernichten, da sah ich meine letzte Chance gekommen und schrie ihm entgegen: "Nebula Mortis Apocalyptica Ignis!!!" Er erschrak und ließ sogar seinen Zauberstab fallen, er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich wirklich gewagt hatte diesen Todesfluch auszusprechen. Der Raum wurde ausgefüllt mit Schwarzem Nebel, der alles zu verschlingen drohte. Mein Meister versuchte noch die Hände zu einem Schutzzeichen zu erheben, da wurde der gesamte Turm in dem wir uns befanden von einer unglaublichen Explosion zerfetzt. Ich öffnete meine Augen und erhob mich... Es kam mir vor als hätte ich wochenlang geschlafen, doch es mussten wohl Jahre gewesen sein. Ich blickte mich um und sah, dass ich in einer Gruft war. Meine Robe war von verkrustetem Blut besudelt, zerfetzt und verbrannt. Ich blickt meine Hände an ... sie waren komplett verwest und ich konnte meine Knochen sehen. Ich konnte mich an nichts mehr erinnern, wer ich war, wie ich hierher kam und warum diese Kakerlake ständig um meine Füße krabbelte. Ich war eine schwache erbärmlich Untote Kreatur auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit. Als erstes suchte ich einen Ausgang aus dieser Gruft und blickte an der Erdoberfläche angekommen in schummriges Mondlicht. Bruchstücke aus meiner Vergangenheit flogen vor meinen Augen vorbei, aber es war nichts was ich hätte fassen und behalten können, alles entschwand mir wieder. Vor der Gruft erwartete mich ein Untoter alter Mann, der sich mir als Totengräber Mordo vorstellte. Er wies mich, an der Straße zur verlassenen Kirche zu folgen. Dort wurde ich von noch mehr Untoten empfangen und erkannte an der knisternden dunklen Aura meine neue Chance zur Macht: Maximillion, ein Hexenmeister und mein neuer Meister für die nächste Zeit. Neben ihm stand ein kleiner Imp der auf mich zu kam und mir entgegenzischte: "Excaris seras kular zerach Rulnar." Ich grinste breit ... Na dann kann der Spaß und meine Rache an den Magiern ja beginnen. Gerüchte über Umbreon Mordo, Todesend ein halbblinder Untoter mustert euch als ihr ihn fragt Umberion...häh? Lunerus...? Hrmpf Kenne ich nicht...und jetzt lasst mich weiter graben. als ihr den Namen noch einmal langsam und deutlich wiederholt legt er die Schaufel nieder und kratzt sich grübelnd am Kopf Hm...Umbreon Lunaris also... diesen Namen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört...muss so...er starrt in die Gruft hinab...muss bestimmt schon 3 Jahre her sein. Jaja...er stieg aus der Gruft, schwankend, schwach, orientierungslos; und er schien alles vergessen zu haben, sogar seinen Namen...erst sehr viel später habe ich ihn von den anderen aus Todesend erfahren. Doch...in seinen Augen war etwas...dass sogar mich schaudern lies...und ich hab schon viel gesehn, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Es war...Hass...und Gier...unendliche Gier... Und...hm...noch etwas war eigenartig...was war es noch...? Ach ja, diese Kakerlake...sie krabbelte ständig um seine Füße. er zuckt mit den Achseln murmel Wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt redet doch mit Maximillion in der alten Kirche hier in Todesend...Ich muss hier jetzt weiter buddeln. Hexenmeisterlehrer, Todesend Ja ich erinnere mich an ihn. Er war wohl mal ein Magier als er noch lebte, aber er hatte alles vergessen, doch...er war besessen davon die Macht des Nethers zu studieren und zu meistern. Wir haben nicht viel geredet, doch kurze Zeit nachdem ich ihm die wichtigsten Dinge erklärt hatte erschien ein Wichtel aus dem Nether, der ihn zu kennen schien. Hm...ungewöhnlich... Der Wichtel sprach ihn an mit "Excaris seras kular zerach Rulnar."..."Ich bin euer Diener Rulnar" Dieser Wichtel musste allerdings sehr unter den Launen und dem Sadismus seines Meisters leiden. er zuckt mit den Schultern Er lernte schnell und bald konnte ich ihm nichts mehr beibringen; es schien, als ob er das Wissen und die Macht in sich aufsaugte. Ach ihr wollt noch was über die Kakerlake wissen? Er meinte mal fies grinsend, dass das sein ehemaliger Meister wäre und das es einen kleinen "Unfall" gab...keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte... Verlassener Bürger von Unterstadt Hm...ihr meint diesen finsteren Gesellen? Der, der immer so schlechte Laune hatte und jeden angezischt hat, der mit ihm reden wollte? Ja, den kenne ich...ich habe gehört, er hat lange einem gewissen Alviâs Vagnar von Greifenstein gedient; anscheinend hat er sich irgendetwas davon erhofft...Macht, Einfluss, was auch immer. Ob sie Freunde waren? Ich denke nicht, dass jemand wie dieser Umbreon so etwas wie Freunde hat, aber wer weiß. Er war wohl eher so etwas wie seine rechte Hand, vielleicht auch sein Leibwächter. So genau weiß das hier niemand. Doch irgendwann war sein Meister fort. Vielleicht...hat er ihn umgebracht um seine Position einzunehmen? Wer weiß...oder er ging einfach fort... er blickt sich ängstlich um und spricht dann im Flüsterton Manche behaupten, er könne einem in die Seele sehen, andere glauben, er könne Gedanken lesen. Oft scheinen die Schatten in seiner Nähe sich zu bewegen oder euch anzustarren. Der alte John meinte letztens zu mir, dass dieser Umbreon Lunaris angeblich eine Schwester hätte...er nickt und kommt sich dabei sehr wichtig vor...eine Zwillingsschwester. ein Trollbürger, Orgrimmar Jaaa maan, klaaar kenn mia dea Knochän. Zieht imma son Gesicht und is imma mias gelaunt. Ear schlurfens meist duarch Orgrimmar un grummelt voa sich hin. Keina mag ihn und ear mag au niemanden...der Troll grinst breit und macht dann das griesgrämige Gesicht des Untoten nach Joar, was kamma noch übarn Umbreon sagn...? Ah mia erinnarn sich an saine Schwesta...Iha Name wa...Umbrea und sia scheint echt voll Angst voa ihm zu habn. Sia imma wegrennen voa ihm. Du müssen wissen, sia is blind un stumm, aba Hexendokta von dea Darkspear sagen sia kann sehen was andere nich sehn könn und der Grummelknochn will das wissn...er nickt...schlimm, schlimm... Irgend was von dea großä Schattän un so...Außa Zukunft...so Profe...Prof...Profäzai...so dings halt...er zuckt mit den Achseln Hm...das wa alles...sonst ich nix weiß von Grummelknochn... Doch! Ains noch...er NIEMALS lächelt...der Troll grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen der Fischer von Menethil er starrt euch an und versucht euch misstrauisch einzuschätzen Hm...ihr seid doch kein Spion der Horde...oder? Ja ich habe diesen Verlassenen schon einmal gesehen...er überlegt...sogar mehrmals, aber...das ist schon lange her. Eines Tages tauchte er hier in Menethil am Steg auf. Unbewaffnet, aye. Die Wachen haben ihn in Ruhe gelassen; er sah ja in seiner Robe auch eher aus wie ein armer, alter Greis. er zieht an seiner Pfeife Aye, er saß hier am Steg. Genau da wo die Fischkisten jetzt stehen. Aye, er wirkte irgendwie...allein. Er schaute stundenlang aufs Meer hinaus, betrachtete die Bürger der Stadt, und drehte immer wieder eine schwarze vertrocknete Rose in seinen knochigen Fingern. Der alte Piet hier von der Hafenwacht meinte, dass er vielleicht hier mal gewohnt haben könnte, der Untote. Vielleicht mit seiner Frau... er seufzt Aber in den Stadtregistern ist darüber nichts verzeichnet, aye. Irgendwann ist er verschwunden und ich habe ihn nie mehr wieder gesehen. Ich glaube...er zieht noch einmal kräftig an seiner Pfeife...er hat es aufgegeben sie zu suchen. Oder er hat erfahren, dass sie lange schon tot ist. Oder was weiß ich. er zuckt mit den Schultern, wirft sein Netz aus und dreht euch den Rücken zu Wichtige Personen * Umbrea Lunaris, Untote Magierin (Umbreons Zwillingsschwester) : Sie verlor durch grausame Foltermethoden vor ihrem Tod ihr Augenlicht und ihre Zunge. Doch durch die Arkanen Ströme kann sie im Geiste "sehen" und sich mitteilen. * Alviâs Vagnar von Greifenstein, Untoter Magier (Umbreons Meister) : Lange schon vor der Gründung der Schattenwacht war Umbreon der Diener von Alviâs und wich ihm nie von der Seite. :Er folgte jedem seiner Befehle und schien doch immer nur auf einen geeigneten Moment zu warten ihn zu entmachten. * Karl Kristallglanz, Menschen Magier/Kakerlake (Lehrmeister zu Lebzeiten) : Durch einen verheerenden Zauber wurde er von Umbreon in eine Kakerlake verwandelt und die Seelen der beiden verschmolzen. Erst nach einigen Jahren gelang es Umbreon sich von dieser Kreatur zu lösen. Zitate * *grummel* * Jawohl, mein Meister... * Geduld und Disziplin * *zischt* Verdammter Wichtel...wo steckt der jetzt schon wieder....RULNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Kategorie: Ehemalige Charaktere